Come Find Me
by Darkmaster2
Summary: This was supposed to be my first male-male story...but it didnt come out that way. Shido finds Cain one night and Cain wants Shido to go on a date with him... Now...will it get that far?


Title= Come Find Me...

Author= Shido89 or Darkmaster2

Pairing= Shido Cain

Rating=??? Genre=

Romance and maybe a little humor and Yaoi...

Summary= Shido finds Cain and the evil blonde gets him to go on a date with him. (Takes place after episode 12)  
  
**_Come Find Me...  
_**  
_Where are you? Shido, my lover, my child... where are you? Please...come back to me. Please... come find me.  
_  
My head snapped up. I couldn't remember where I was for a moment. "I remember now..." I said. The chair creaked as I leaned back in it. Yes, I remember now. I'm in my office all alone; Yayoi and the others went to go on a shopping marathon. Or so they said. They really left because they were afraid Cain might come back. But then... even I was scared a bit. He had been here not but a few hours ago. I could still smell him on me and around the room. My eyes closed and my head leaned back on the rim of my chair, his words still going in one ear, trying to find the way off of my head through the other ear.  
  
_I love you... Shido._  
  
Was he telling the truth? Why must he be the way he is? I felt something brush my lips. My eyes slowly opened to find it had been my finger. "Oh yes... how could I forget... the kiss." The kiss Cain had given me before he left. His kiss took me more by surprise then disgust. I also cant say I didn't enjoy it, because part of me did, part of me loved it. As if it were meeting a long lost friend. I then turned to look out the blinds of my window, "It's getting darker, I guess I should go out and make my nightly rounds about the cities looking for Nightbreeds." With that I got up and grabbed my trench coat off the arm of the couch. Before I walked out the door I made sure everything was off and dug into my pockets to make sure I had my keys. With a few steps and a click of the lock I was out in the hall making my way for the street.  
  
_Shido... Please come back into my arms like you did so many years ago...  
_  
The streets were busy as always. People here, people there, people everywhere... Sometimes I think I'm the only vampire in the world when I'm in the city.  
  
_"That's funny. Especially after considering your not...my love."_  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. What was that? Who was that? My eyes searched the crowds over and over again, but I find nothing. I then whisper, "Cain? Is that you? Where are you? Show yourself."  
  
_"But Shido, darling... I am in plain site. You just aren't looking in the right direction."_ It left like he was whispering this right into my ear from behind me. But when I look he isn't there.  
  
"Tell me where you are, Cain." I whisper into the loud noises of the crowd.  
  
_"No. I will not give myself away. At least... not out in the open. I'll tell you what, I'll give you a hint and you must figure it out then after you do you'll now where I am. Does this sound good, my little Detective?"  
_  
I sigh before answering, "Fine. What's the hint?"  
  
I could just tell he was smirking right now, god I knew he was somehow, _"My hint is: I'm above humans on the food chain."  
_  
That sounded more like ego then a hint to me, but at the moment I didn't care. I just wanted to see what Cain was up to now. So okay, the hint is, 'I'm above humans on the food chain.' Well I guess I say safely that 'on the food chain' has nothing to do with this and isn't important... so what do I have left... 'I'm above the humans'. Oh! This is easy I know the answer. Cain isn't on the street level...he's above mostly everyone... which would mean he's on the rooftops. I looked to my right and saw nothing but the moonshining down at me. I turned to my left and there he was. Cain, sitting on the edge of one the buildings, he was smiling as me. With out thinking I rushed into the building, running past everyone I saw or came across me. I climbed the stairs down the hall and I went about three...maybe four stories. Finally I came to the roof level, and straight in front of me was Cain. He was now laying down on the edge with his cloak under him unclipped.  
  
His eyes moved to me, _"Well look who finally came back to me..."_  
  
"What do you want now, Cain?" I said coldly  
  
"What do I want? You should now by now, my beloved," He turned leaving his cloak on the edge and came towards me. He stood right in front of me, he towered a few inches taller then myself. The next things I knew he slid his arm under my coat and around my waist pulling me to him. His other hand tilted my chin up and his lips touched mine in a deep kiss. And I stood frozen at his actions. His tongue pushed itself into my mouth and started poking and jabbing at my tongue. His arm tightened around me, I could feel his longing... his desire to be this close to me. After about a minute or two he pulled his mouth away and pulled my head so it rested on his chest.  
  
_"I just want you. I've given you a long time to come back on your own, Shido, and you still deny me. You think I'm dead-set on bringing you back to Transylvania. I am, but not as much as you think. If I was as dead-set as you think I am I'd have already kidnapped you, and chained you down to my bed and never let you out of my sight again."_ His words had some truth in them. If he wanted to he really could have done it.  
  
It took me a long moment to realize how close I was to him. When I did realize this I started to fight his hold on my body. I pulled my head away from his chest as far as I could try and did the same with my body, "Let me go!" I shouted  
  
_"No. I wont let you go. Not yet."_ His grip tightened and I fell back into place against his body.  
  
"What do you want? What do you want from me?" I asked fighting the new and sudden urge to smell him.  
  
_"I want you as I've said before, but for tonight I want to take you out on the town, just you and me. On a sort of date."_ His hand that was around my waist moved downward and firmly touched my ass. I froze as it moved in a circular motion.  
  
"Huh...Huh date?" I didn't know what to say, but I got the feeling my face was two steps ahead of me, I felt heat spread across my face.  
  
_"Yes,"_ I could hear him laughing quietly to himself, _"Just you and me. Do you agree to this? I know you've been bored stiff for the past few hours, so you cant tell me you're busy."  
_  
Damn...  
  
"I guess I have no choice then...do I?"  
  
_"No you don't have a choice at all. It's been so long since had a night alone with you."_ He leaned over a little and rubbed his face into my hair.  
  
"Fine. I'll go with you on this outing." I didn't seem disgusted in my choice, I wonder why? He was right though... I had nothing to do make at the office. I guess...I guess it wouldn't hurt for have a few hours alone with Cain after years of being separated... now why do I hear a voice in my head saying: 'You idiot! It's a trap!' I really don't know...Oh well.  
  
Cain pulled me to him even tighter as he hugged me. Then he pulled away and turned to get his cloak. He shook the cloth to get the dust and dirt off of it before he whipped it onto his back and fastened the clip. He then turned to me again and stood there for a moment as if thinking of what to do next. He then ordered me to come close and put my arms around his neck. So I did as he told me too. I almost yelped as he picked both my legs up and placed them by his hips.  
  
"Wha...What are you doing?" I asked, shaking a little.  
  
_"I'm going to carry up for a little while. I want to see if I can still do it like I used to when you were younger."_ With that he jumped off the ledge and started going rooftop to rooftop. I kept my head close to his shoulder.  
  
I remember this... from oh so long ago. When I young...just turned, Cain would carry me away from our hunting place. I'd snuggle up against him as he jumped the way home. Sometimes I'd fall asleep from the soothing feel of this action.  
  
_"There it is."_ Cain said suddenly pulling out of my remembering state. I slowly turned me head to see an apartment balcony open. This must be Cain's... I thought to myself.  
  
We landed on the balcony and Cain put me down. I turned to look into the room. The bed was covered in red silk-like fabric; the floor was also a red color. Almost everything in this place was red except the dressers and the bathroom and clothing in this place.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
_"Ever since you moved here I knew that there'd be a day or two when I couldn't make it home before sunrise, so I decided to buy apartments all over the city incase of one of those days. However, this is the first time I've really been in this one."_ Cain asked taking his cloak and my coat and hanging them up.  
  
"What do you mean this is your first time in this one?" I walked over to the bed to see if the silk-like fabric was the real thing... it wasn't... but it still felt soft and good under my fingers. At first one of my fingernail got caught on it.  
  
_"I was saving this one for nights I'd spent with you."_ He leaned against the wall and slipped his shoes off. Then he walked up behind me and started running his fingers down my back.  
  
Shivers shot up my spine. I then tried to stop him by moving away from him. His hand caught my wrist and pulled me back to him, I now faced him. My hands made a way up his chest and attempted to push him away. But his hand was placed to the back of my head and he pulled me into another kiss. This one made me loose my balance; he took advantage of this fact and used his whole body to push me back onto the bed right behind me. The bed felt like a cloud, soft and light. It took me a moment to realize that Cain was on top of me. When my mind was off of the bed Cain pulled back.  
  
_"You like?"_ He asked running his index finger down my throat.  
  
"The kiss?! Ummm...well..." I froze... "Yeah I did actually."  
  
He smiled about something, then lower himself to my ear.  
  
_"Glad that you admit it...but I was talking about the bed...."_ My face grew as red as a pepper. SHIT!!!  
  
My embarrassment was taken away as lips touched my neck over and over again. I let out a gasp. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? How come I fall for this! The tie from around my neck vanished leaving my chest open and bear. My hands now free, tried to push him away again... but for action there's an equal and opposite reaction as I found out the hard way... my action made him growl deeply at me and snatch my wrists away and on the bed. He had me pinned. His head rose till we were eye to eye. He held his position for a few moments with a dark glare, then it softened and he leaned back over and started to bite each and every button of my shirt and vest. The sudden urge to just touch him increased with in my blood. It was like shaking and soda...the pressure building inside... so much pressure.  
  
**_The End_**  
  
Sorry I would have written more but I got stuck. I was going to do a sex scene but I couldn't figure out how to put it in words. SO...there you go.  
Enjoy.  
If I had put the sex scene down it would have come out weird.


End file.
